starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ботавуи
*Центр споров и уединения *Горная база |флора= |фауна=*Летучие ралы *Крак'джйа |скрытьс= |расы=Ботаны |другиерасы=Люди |язык=Ботанский язык |правительство=Ботанское консульство |население=2.5 миллиардов *98% Ботаны *1% Люди *1% Другие виды |название местных= |города=*Древ'старн *Велхом'старн *Урвал'старн *Лев'старн *Фей'старн |импорт=*Технологии |экспорт=*Информация *Технологии |принадлежность=*Империя ситов *Галактическая Империя *Ботанское консульство *Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов *Новая Республика *Альянс свободных планет }} Ботавуи была космополитической планетой, расположенной в центре пространства Ботанов в Среднего Кольца. Это был родной мир расы Ботанов, а также крупный центр по торговле информацией. Ботанская шпионская сеть не имеет себе равных и большую часть информации всей галактики можно найти на Ботавуи. Планета была центром Шпионской сети Ботанов. Эта была лучшая организация по сбору информации в галактике. История Ранняя история Ботавуи был домом для промышленности и сельского хозяйства. На планете добывались руды, такие как Лидиум. Планета была старым членом Галактической Республики, присоединившись за долго до Великой Ситской Войны. Ботанский был одним из языков, произошедших от основного галактического. Ботаны колонизировали многие из соседних миров, таких как Котлис. Ботавуи стал столицей Ботанского сектора. Шпионская Сеть Ботанов также восходит к временам старой республики. В неспокойное время Великой Галактической войны, галактика лицом к лицу столкнулась смертельной угрозой в виде возрождающейся Империи Ситхов которая завоевывала систему за системой. В 3671 ДБЯ, после серии побед во Внешнем кольце, ситы обратили свое внимание на систему Ботавуи с целью завоевания. Так началась бервая битва за Ботавуи. Эскадры военных кораблей Императора пытались завоевать планету - однако, они попали в засаду устроенную силами Республики. Это была первая победа Республики в Великой Галактической войне. Республика приготовилась защищать Ботавуи от Империи. На планете были построены генераторы щита, которые защищали планету от орбитальных бомбардировок. Республика разместила на планете гарнизон для защиты. Император послал на планету наземные силы, которые превосходили отряды Республики в несколько раз. Героические жертвы сотен рыцарей-джедаев и Республиканских солдат, которые воевали, преодолев огромные трудности, не помогли выиграть это сражение, Республиканские защитники были убиты в борьбе, но огромные потери заставили ситов отступить. Войны клонов В годы, предшествующие войнам клонов, в Галактическом Сенате планету представлял сенатор Поло Се'Лаб. Он пытался сохранять нейтралитет во время Войн клонов. Несмотря на свой нейтралитет, в системе произошло сражение. После ужасных и сокрушительных поражений от рук генерала Гривуса республиканский плацдарм на внешних рубежах в опасности. На защиту стратегически важного мира Ботавуи послали Энакина Скайуокера и его, изнуренную в битвах, команду, чтобы не позволить армии дроидов захватить систему. Силам дроидов состоящих из шести Фрегатов типа «Щедрый», которые возглавлял Гривус противостояло всего три крейсера типа Венатор. У республики не было шансов. Энакин Скайуокер решил обхитрить дроидов разместить AT-TE на астеродном поле через которое проходили фрегаты дроидов. Генерал гривус приказал перевести всю энергию на передние щиты, чтобы безопасно пройти сквозь астероидное поле. атакуют флот сепаратистов]] В это время незамеченные Гривусом AT-TE открыли огонь по кораблям. В сражении был потерян R2-D2. Теперь Энакин должен найти его прежде, чем Сепаратисты обнаружат военные тайны Джедаев, сохраненные в дроиде. Галактическая гражданская война Непосредственно перед битвой при Эндоре, Ботанская Шпионская Сеть, обнаружила свидетельства того, что грузовое судно «Супроза», на котором находилась сверхсекретная имперская информация, должно было в ближайших шесть дней появится в системе Бот. Люк Скайуокер и его новый знакомый Даш Рендар отправились на Ботавуи, чтобы помочь захватить корабль и его драгоценный груз разведданных. и Даш Рендар на Ботавуи.]]На уединённой базе в горах Люк Скайуокер 12 ботанских пилотов Y-wing к грядущим подвигам. Когда эскадрилия перехватила «Супрозу» и потребовала капитуляции, «беззащитный» грузовик ощетинился турболазерами и пушками. Половина ботанов была убита взрывом торпеды, но затем Люку удалось обеззаружить судно при помощи пушек своего x-wing. Пока компьютерные данные доставляли на расположенную по близости планету Котлис, где их ждали лидеры Альянса, погибли еще несколько повстанцев. Однако они отдали свои жизни не зря: После расшифровки оказалось, что в руках Альянса оказались координаты недостроенной второй «Звезды смерти». «Настало время решительного наступления», − гордо провозгласила Мон Мотма, воодушевленному военному совету Альянса. Однако и о трагедии она тоже не забыла упомянуть. «За то, чтобы мы получили эту информацию, погибло много Ботанов», − Добавила она дрогнувшим голосом. Появления *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Child of Light'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' роман *''Shadows of the Empire'' комикс *''X-wing: Эскадрилья-призрак'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Месть Исард'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Allies'' Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Kids (magazine)'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Планеты Имперского пространства Категория:Планеты